


A Christmas Gift

by Treirina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treirina/pseuds/Treirina
Summary: Draco Malfoy reflects on what to get his crush and receive a very special gift. This is a Christmas challenge Drabble.
Kudos: 4





	A Christmas Gift

It was ten p.m. on the 24th of December, 1995. Draco Malfoy was in the second sitting room of Malfoy Manor. He was surrounded by his friends but his mind kept going back to his red haired crush. He couldn’t believe that he would EVER find this person attractive but for some reason his mind kept going back to this person. He sipped on some hot chocolate with extra milk added to make it creamy. The house elves make it amazing every time.

In the room with him was his best friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle weren’t allowed to leave Hogwarts this year so it was just the three Slytherins exchanging gifts. Each person had a small pile of gifts in front of them.

“Draco!” Pansy shrieked. “Open mine first!” Pansy shoved a very nicely wrapped gift to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes but slowly pulled the paper off the gift. A gorgeous leather notebook with brand new eagle feather quill sat in a silk covered basket. Draco smiled at Pansy in thanks and set the notebook to the side.

‘Would a notebook and quill be a good gift for my crush? Would they even use it?’ Draco pondered what to get his crush. A slight tapping at the window brought Draco’s mind back to the present. He opened the window and a very ragged looking owl flopped onto the floor, a lumpy package tied to his legs. Pansy and Blaise peered over Draco’s shoulder at the unusual package. Pansy started giggling at the owl and the package.

“What on earth is that? It looks so poor!” Pansy cackled. Draco shot her a slight glare and propped the owl with his toe. The owl stirred and shakily flew out the window. Draco opened the package and a lumpy green sweater, with the letter ‘D’ in silver that glittered from the front, fell out onto the floor. Draco carefully picked up the sweater and held it up against his frame. By this point, Pansy was collapsed on the floor laughing. Blaise kept looking from the sweater to Draco and back, an unreadable look on his face.

“Skippy!” Draco called and a small house elf popped in and bowed to Draco.

“Master Draco called Skippy?” Skippy said in a high squeaky voice.

“Yes, please take this and put it out of view.” Draco demanded.

The house elf snapped his fingers and the elf and package disappeared.

Pansy finally pulled herself back together and sat back on the couch that had her gifts in front of it. Blaise also sat down but he had a calculating look in his eyes.

“So Draco, was that a Weasley Sweater, I spied?” Blaise mentioned, somewhat offhandedly.

Draco’s back straightened and he turned to Blaise. “I have no clue what that was but whatever it is will be getting incinerated. There wasn’t even a note!” Draco snapped at Blaise and sat down to finish opening the gifts.

The next morning, Draco snuck out and sent a notebook and quill he charmed to only be visible to the receiver and anyone that gets permission. The notebook was dragonhide leather dyed red with golden lettering that had ‘G’ embossed on the front.

Christmas morning saw the Weasley’s, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger all sitting in the living room at Grimmauld Place. Everyone started to tear into their gifts. An eagle owl swooped in and dropped a package in front of George Weasley. The owl immediately turned around and took off back out the window. Everyone stared at George who slowly pulled off the paper to reveal a notebook and quill with a note stating they are charmed to only show the writer and only those who are given permission can see what was written. The note was signed with a ‘D’ and George grinned mischievously and refused to answer who the gift was from.

The end.


End file.
